Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{8}{15}-2\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{8}{15}} - {2} - {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} - {2} + {\dfrac{8}{15}} - {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{8}{15}} - {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 5 + {\dfrac{8}{15}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{8}{15}-\dfrac{5}{15}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{3}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{3}{15}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 5\dfrac{1}{5}$